five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 161 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The End
Short Summary Long Summary END’s birth is odd to him, not in the least because he’s already tall enough to be a fully-grown human. He thinks this strange, while perplexed that he has memories of a younger version of himself as a child, He then hears a familiar voice wish him a happy birthday, calling him his ‘precious little brother’. END notes that Natsu is his name, confused at his memories. He then recognizes the voice as Zeref, his big brother. Zeref gleefully weeps that he is a big brother, saying he’s so happy to see Natsu, observing how much he’s grown. Kakashi and Sabo gape at the change in demeanor, the Ninja calling the Wizard insane. END gives a fond smile, saying he’s happy to see his brother. Zeref weeps that he waited 400 years to be called that again, saying he’s missed so much of Natsu’s life, asking for the chance to make up for it, musing that his cursed 400 years was worth it for this. Sabo is absolutely disgusted, thinking that Zeref has no concept of what a real family is. He calls Zeref a monster for thinking that brothers are so easily replaceable. END asks why he feels so confused, asking why he feels like he was just born and is already grown, wondering what’s wrong with him. Starting to calm down, Zeref says that he and Natsu have much to talk about, promising to explain everything. END gives a gentle smile, saying his brother has never steered him wrong, remembering that he was always there and could be turned to without their mom and dad, calling Zeref the best big brother a boy could ask for. Kakashi notes how disturbed he is, while Sabo admits how much he hates Zeref now. Zeref sweetly calls ‘Natsu’ the best little brother he could ask for, saying it’s great to have him back after 400 years. END notices the others, asking his brother who they are, and why he feels hatred for them, wondering if they’ve done something to warrant it. Zeref thinks about how the three are ruining his perfect family reunion, claiming he won’t stand for that, also curious about how his ‘new little brother’ can handle his new body. Zeref claims that the three have done plenty to warrant END’s hatred, adding that his sworn enemies must be eliminated for his sake and his ambitions. END decides that if that’s the case, there’s only one thing to do, surrounding himself in black flames. As Sabo and Kakashi move in front of Orihime, END declares that all enemies of his brother are his enemies, claiming that he’ll eliminate them all. Sabo yells for Orihime to run to the Tenrou Tree and complete the mission. Orihime protests that she won’t leave the two, knowing the enemy could clearly overpower them. Kakashi orders her not to argue, saying they brought her this far because of her importance to the strategy. He tells her she needs to honor everyone’s efforts by completing the mission. When the girl starts to protest, Kakashi gives a direct order as commanding officer for her not to argue, saying she’d go on without them to complete the mission if she really cared about her friends and their sacrifices. Close to tears at the thought of leaving the two to their doom, Orihime nods, and runs off with a ‘Yes Sir’. END asks if Orihime is a threat, not sensing anything special about her. Zeref just tells END to focus on the Commanders, saying he’ll deal with the girl as he points at her. Sabo yells at that, but Zeref ignores it as he fires a burst of black magic. Glaring, Orihime gives a command of ‘I Reject’ with Shiten Kōshun. Zeref expects the shield to shatter, but the exploding attack hurtles right back at the Wizard. As Zeref barely avoids it, calling it troublesome, END yells in concern for his brother. Zeref reassures him that he’s fine, finally realizing who the girl is, calling her power something to be feared for rejecting the trajectory of a god’s power. Arlock appears at Zeref’s side with teleportation, crying out to him. While Zeref demands to know why Arlock isn’t on the battlefield, the others tense at the sight of the new arrival, END wondering who this is. Zeref assures him that Arlock is an ally, asking why one of his subordinates isn’t on the battlefield, calling it the principle of the matter. With a submissive bow, Arlock explains that he sensed what was happening and simply couldn’t leave him be. Zeref sighs that Arlock has his uses, and instructs him to stop Orihime from reaching the Tenrou Tree, adding that he doesn’t care who kills her as long as it happens. The Act wonders if the Alliance takes him for a fool, knowing exactly what would happen if Orihime restored the tree, though he wonders what they hope to accomplish beyond protecting Fairy Tail’s Wizards. Zeref repeats his order for Arlock to eliminate Orihime, and the Cult Leader runs off. Sabo and Kakashi prepare to stop him by activating their Devil Fruit and Mangekyō respectively, but they’re pushed back and enveloped by black flames. Sabo exclaims in shock and Kakashi calls it worse than being burned by Amaterasu. END declares that he’ll protect his brother’s ally, which gives Arlock time to begin his pursuit of Orihime. Zeref sighs that ally is a bit of a stretch, calling him a far too willing pawn to be a genuine ally, confusing END. Zeref assures him it’s nothing he needs to concern himself with, since Arlock willingly did so in the hopes of recognizing his efforts and giving a world he desires. Zeref calls Arlock a fool for wishing the world to be drowned in darkness, saying his only desire is to cleanse the world of the impure so his ‘precious little brother’ can live peacefully. He also hopes that ‘Natsu’ will never leave him again, believing they’ll live immortal lives together. Kakashi and Sabo recover from the attack, the former in disbelief that Natsu had this inside and didn’t even know it, stunned at how powerful the flames were. Sabo chuckles that it’s a good thing he’s here with his Devil Fruit. Annoyed, Kakashi says he shouldn’t be there instead of with Orihime. Sabo rolls his eyes at that, saying Kakashi has no chance against END, let alone Zeref. Kakashi retorts that he can’t afford to be selfish when they’re so close to the end of the campaign, willing to accept his life as the price paid for victory. He claims Sabo has to make sure his death isn’t in vain, believing he can buy them 5 to 10 minutes. Sabo reassures his comrade that he can double that time, sure that Orihime can make it on her own. Sabo also asks if Kakashi really thinks END or Zeref won’t be able to catch her if they don’t give as much time as possible. Kakashi sighs that he’s right, saying it’s been an honor to serve with Dragon’s right hand. Sabo respectfully says the Leaf was lucky to have Kakashi in its service. END notes that the two still wish to fight, Zeref calling it a sickness of the warrior’s spirit that makes fools die young. He instructs END to grant that wish and test the limit of his powers. END gives a twisted smile, saying he also feels an overpowering urge to do so. Zeref states that his body is rejecting the idea of their enemies existing any longer. When END declares that they must die, Zeref takes a seat as he tells him to show his new power and make him proud. END says he’ll gladly do so and ignites his black flames, shocking the others by incinerating the area around him with just his aura. Sabo and Kakashi brace themselves, saying they have no regrets. END leaps at the two, roaring for his brother, Zeref wanting to see what he can do. The real Natsu lies on his stomach, looking broken, asking himself if everything was a lie. Thanks to the battle lasting under an hour, Intelligence is swamped with a rush of information, such as the status of their own soldiers, the Coalition officers, and Luffy. Beckman loses his cool as he asks if Luffy is a Jinchūriki. Shikaku is stunned while Kisuke and Mavis are still a bit in the dark about the gravity of the situation. Dragon falls silent, wondering where this will take his son’s fate, smiling when he thinks it will merely expedite his destiny to lead the change of their world. He muses that the heavens smile on his son to give power like that. Chitsujo wonders how Luffy ended up with such power. Mavis asks why this is such a big deal, pointing out that they have four Jinchūriki on their side now. Kisuke agrees, before asking if there are still people who consider Jinchūriki ticking time bombs. Frowning, Shikaku says he’d never be able to look at his son if he felt that way about Naruto, adding to himself that Minato and Kushina would kill him for that. Beckman says he’d never think that about someone he knew since he was a boy. Mavis asks if any of the others are worried about another Jinchūriki, bidding them to speak freely. Hibiki steps up, using his insight to speak for that viewpoint. They don’t want to view Luffy as a threat, but they’ve just had bad experiences with Tailed Beasts and similar creatures, such as Zeref’s demons and the Sea Kings. Chitsujo claps to get everyone’s attention, peacefully saying that’s enough, adding there’s no reason to get into an argument when so close to victory. Everyone falls silent to hear what the good king will say. Chitsujo admits that both sides have a legitimate reason to feel the way they do. He admits it’s a valid point to be nervous about working with people who have the power of a ‘monster’ on their side, knowing that Jinchūriki have frequently lost control in the past, destroying several innocent lives. Denying that is to ignore those lost lives, adding that the same goes to Zeref’s demons. Survivors of such incidents can’t be treated like their fears are invalid. On the other hand, the people on their side have proven their loyalty time and again, adding that Naruto and Killer B are going out of their way to ensure that their Tailed Beasts have no reason to rampage anymore. Those scared should be reassured that the Alliance has individuals to put them on a path to where Tailed Beasts don’t have to rampage. Chitsujo concludes by saying their fears are valid, claiming that life without fear is incomplete and foolish, but they must remember the difference between what must be feared and what doesn’t. Dragon observes the leadership of the man charged with policing the entire universe, constantly wiping away the doubts of his kingly credit deriving from his kindness by going into action. He calls Chitsujo the perfect image of what a king should be. Chitsujo claims that they should be thrilled Luffy became a new Jinchūriki, adding that a surefire way to properly harness a Tailed Beast’s power is to befriend it and offer love. He explains that Luffy is pure of heart and kind to everyone he meets as long as he likes them, calling it divine intervention for him to be a container of a Tailed Beast. Dragon grins at Chitsujo giving a reason to never bring this up again. Chitsujo adds that there’s more to be worried about than this. While the 2nd and 3rd have beaten most of the Coalition Unit, putting victory within their grasp, it hasn’t been achieved yet with Zeref still active. He notes that while Zeref is the weakest Act of Chaos, he’s still a tremendous danger to the weathered and beaten 2nd and 3rd, who’ll need everything they’ve got to merely survive the Black Wizard. Beckman frowns that Chitsujo can’t be pessimistic about their chances, so Mavis points out that he’s simply recognizing Zeref’s tremendous threat, knowing victory can’t be claimed as long as he’s still around. Shikaku calls it troublesome that people so powerful are impossible to strategize against, comparing it to when Madara showed up in the 4th Great Ninja War, adding that strategies mean nothing without the power to implement them. Mavis says they can only have faith in Orihime playing her part, and hope Zeref can be taken down with their manpower. Kisuke reminds them that they have reserves just in case. Chitsujo states that he doesn’t think they have to worry about that yet, Hibiki calling him an odd mix of realistic and optimistic. Chitsujo says he’s more than happy to send in Hashirama, Tobirama, Yamamoto, and Whitebeard if the situation demands it. He’s confident that the Acts of Order there will tip the scales and defeat Zeref. Beckman points out what happened the last time an Act of Order faced an Act of Chaos. Chitsujo retorts that Luffy and Natsu have both gotten stronger, evolving exactly as he expected them to. Chitsujo has faith that Zeref can be defeated, giving a proud smile. Sabo yells that his flames are tougher than the Demon’s, throwing a Fire Fist. Bored, END calls it a joke that Sabo would claim such, stopping the attack by holding out his hand. When Sabo calls it impossible, Zeref explains that ‘Natsu’ is a flame demon and his most powerful creation, claiming nothing in the world can’t be incinerated by him. END turns the Fire Fist black. While Sabo is surprised, Kakashi says they should just forget about fire attacks. The Ninja then fires a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. END calls it insulting that they think a mere elemental advantage will bring down his flames. He then commands the flames of darkness to form a shield. When the water hits, it’s immediately evaporated. Kakashi yells that that completely defies the laws of nature. Zeref claims that ‘Natsu’s’ very existence defies the law of nature, gloating that he returned him from the dead to spit in the face of the gods who allowed Acnologia to live and killed Natsu. END agrees that he mocks fate itself and is an existence unlike any other. Pouring out more aura and black flames, END asks if ‘insignificant pests’ can stand in the way of his and Zeref’s glory, claiming their bond defeated the fate given by the gods. END calls it insolence to mock that bond, proclaiming a punishment of execution. As END throws two waves of black flames, Sabo and Kakashi scramble to avoid it. The Revolutionary says they need a new plan, prompting the Ninja to try and think up one, having difficulty doing so. Kakashi notes that Natsu is too beaten down to move, especially after all the horrible things he heard, frowning in sympathy. He also realizes that he can’t use Earth Style because Natsu could get hurt. He doesn’t want to use Kamui so soon, wanting it or Susanōō as a trump card. Kakashi realizes that he will have to use those at the rate things are going, He notes that END is probably stronger than Obito, worried that the Demon could match Madara. Kakashi tells himself to stop thinking like that, needing a plan, and starting by deciding to get Natsu away. He yells to Sabo that he’s going in to help Natsu. Sabo is also furious about what happened to Natsu, thinking he didn’t deserve this. Sabo says he’ll go in to, saying Kakashi won’t survive without his help. Confused, END asks why they’re charging in head-on and claiming they’ll help ‘him’. Zeref clarifies that they’re talking about the ‘fake’. END notices Natsu, adding that he looks just like him, while roaring that he’s the real Natsu. Sabo gets right in front of the distracted END, burning him right in the face. While Zeref is annoyed someone dares strike his brother, he doesn’t step in to give END a chance to test himself. Sabo kicks the ground to allow explode his feet in fire to rocket away, yelling that he has Kakashi covered. The Ninja runs to Natsu, while END steps out of the smoke and asks if a ‘fake’ is worth risking life for, gathering black flames. Sabo declares that the ‘fake’ is more Natsu than END could hope to be with his lack of heart. Glaring, END roars that he won’t be compared to a fake when his brother said he’s the real one. END holds out both palms, sending his black flames at both opponents. Sabo thinks he won’t be harmed with his fire immunity, but he feels the pain of being incinerated when enveloped by the black flames, calling it worse than his ship being blown up by the Celestial Dragon. Kakashi yells in concern for Sabo, grabs Natsu, and leaps away with him just before the black flames can hit. Kakashi asks if Sabo is alright, and the Revolutionary leaps out of the flames. He asks how this is possible with his Flame-Flame Fruit. Zeref stops END for a moment by holding out his hand, calling Sabo a fool. He repeats that ‘Natsu’s’ existence defies the laws of nature, so his flames disregard normal rules regarding powers, claiming that END’s flames will burn it if it exists, claiming he resurrected him to be the perfect warrior. After all, the original intention was for him to kill Zeref with his flames, calling the others fools if they think they can survive that. When Sabo growls at that being stupidly unfair, Zeref claims that fairness doesn’t exist, calling it an absolute that the flames can burn everything, even time and space. Kakashi mutters that it can’t be true, but Sabo reminds him that there’s always a hint of truth with bragging. END asks if he can get back to killing them, saying he’s enraged when he looks at them and is reminded that their existence impedes Zeref’s desires. Zeref gently tells his ‘good little brother’ he won’t keep him waiting, bidding him to return to killing them, while stressing for him not to overdo it. END yells as he runs at the three. Kakashi yells that he’ll keep him away, and catches END in an Earth Style: Dark Swamp. Zeref sighs for ‘Natsu’ not to get careless, earning an apology from him. Kakashi yells that he’ll take his head, creating a Kamui around END’s head. Kakashi thinks he’ll gladly test the theory that it can burn through space, refusing to be frightened by mere reputation. Feeling the pull, END calls it a pain and flares up his powerful aura. Black flames incinerate Kamui, showing that they are indeed strong enough to burn through space and time. Kakashi notes that this will definitely get harder, Sabo saying that’s fine, reminding themselves they’re protecting Orihime and Natsu from END and Zeref. The Demon’s aura flares up to completely burn away the Jutsu, freeing himself. He leaps up and yells that ‘weaklings’ will never be able to beat his brother’s perfect creation. Kakashi tears open a chasm with Earth Style: Planet Splitter. As END falls through the chasm, Kakashi throws an Earth Style: Flowing Earth River. END realizes that Kakashi trapped him and is trying to bury him in earth to suffocate him. END admits he’s worried that Kakashi’s memory is so bad that he’s forgotten his flames’ power. END manages to push back the Jutsu with a giant fireball, failing to notice what’s above him. Sabo kicks off the walls, blackening his hands with Haki while forming them into claws. END belatedly notices the Revolutionary, who slams a Dragon’s Claw into the Demon’s face. END just shrugs off the attack, so Sabo tries to press the assault, knowing that Kakashi gave him the chance for a concentrated attack. Sabo hits END’s chest with a Dragon’s Breath, making the walls of the chasm shake. END recovers, saying that while Sabo’s punches shake the earth, his own destroys it. END then quickly punches Sabo in the face with a powerful fiery punch that explodes when it hits Sabo, who’s knocked onto his back, shocked by the force. END sniffs the air, and notices that the ‘scarecrow’s’ scent has vanished. Kakashi reappears with Kamui, Lightning Blade at the ready, thinking he needs to make Kamui count if he can’t use it often. As Kakashi throws the lightning forward, END yells that his scent has returned, and expands his aura of black flames in an explosion that blows the Ninja back. Kakashi calls the Demon’s reflexes unbelievable. Zeref thinks that Kakashi and Sabo are fools, claiming ‘Natsu’ was created with the power to kill him and Acnologia, hoping he would have the power to defend himself from the dragons that killed him, almost yelling for them not to underestimate his ‘brother’. END calls the two pitiful for having the ‘audacity’ to refer to themselves as enemies of ‘Brother’, calling it a joke if that’s their best, claiming they don’t have the right to be in their presence. END yells that their existence angers him, claiming they insult his brother’s greatness, vowing to erase them from existence. END calls it fine for them not to respond, claiming that the sound of their voices angers him more. Kakashi calls this all the proof he needs that END can’t hope to be the real Natsu. When END snarls not to be compared to the ‘fake’, Kakashi snarls for him to shut up, claiming he never was and never will be the real Natsu. Kakashi says that Natsu may be hot-blooded and more hyperactive than Naruto, but he isn’t a ‘hateful bastard’ who hurts people because he doesn’t like them. Glaring, Kakashi says END is nothing compared to Natsu, who only fights out of his desire to protect. He roars that END doesn’t have his heart or motivations, or anything that makes Natsu Natsu. END angrily insists that they will accept that he’s the real Natsu, throwing an exploding fireball at the Ninja. When Sabo yells for Kakashi, END roars for him to stay down, enveloping the Revolutionary in more black flames. Sabo leaps out, fully covered in Armament Haki, and swings a Dragon’s Tail. END is forced to block with both arms, and is actually pushed back. END manages to knock the pipe away, kneeing Sabo in the jaw. Sabo recovers and presses the assault, despite knowing that he has no chance. Both and Kakashi know that END is their superior in strength, speed, and destructive power, but they have a duty to keep it away from Orihime, hoping they wear him down enough for someone else to take them out. Sabo mentally apologizes to his brother that he’s a ‘poor’ excuse for a brother, promising to do everything he can to wear him down. Sabo keeps up the assault, combining Jujutsu with Dragon Claw Fist. END flares up his black aura, annoyed that he was forced on the defensive. Sabo chops END in the throat with a Dragon’s Fang, and pushes him back with a claw to the face. Kakashi recovers and pops out of the ground, Lightning Blade at the ready. END just grabs the Lightning Blade to stop it. Sabo leaps up and kicks the Demon in the face, forcing him to let Kakashi go. The Ninja is in disbelief that his Jutsu was grabbed, Sabo agreeing that they’ve established how powerful END is. Kakashi sighs that he has one last move, asking Sabo to stay back so he won’t be caught in the crossfire. Sabo is annoyed at that, while Kakashi says he was saving this in the hope that he would be able to incapacitate Zeref with it. He claims that this takes priority, and he’ll give it his all against the ‘monster’ and have faith that someone else is strong enough to take down Zeref. Kakashi then completes his Susanōō. Kakashi promises that even if END calls them annoying insects, they’ll be annoying insects, sprouting the Chakra wings. END frowns at being called that, yelling that he’s Natsu. END rockets forward with black flames, gathering more around his fist. Kakashi throws a punch through the Susanōō, actually blowing back Sabo with the force. Zeref is impressed at the Mangekyō power, having dismissed reports of him having it since Sasuke was also in the 3rd. He realizes that it’s the power of Chitsujo’s spell Blessing, granting an individual a power they no longer have, the only limit is that they have to have had the power before. The Act smirks that he’d have to exert himself against that, calling it impressive that the Copy Ninja can use power so well that isn’t technically his own. Concerned, Zeref asks if ‘Natsu’ will be alright, and END reassures him that he’ll be fine, sure that an ‘overgrown suit of armor’ won’t beat him. Kakashi asks if he can count on Sabo to pick up where he left off if the worst happens. Frowning, Sabo calls his fellow commander an idiot, adding that he’s going in too, claiming he won’t get in the way. The Revolutionary repeats that he can double the time they hold off the enemy, vowing not to leave Kakashi’s side. Sighing at Sabo’s stubbornness, Kakashi asks ‘once more?’, and Sabo smiles in agreement. END surrounds himself with black flames, yelling that he’ll kill them both before going on a spree. Sabo yells that’s why they won’t back down, rushing forward. Kakashi flies over the Demon. Frowning, END tells the others to die, sending two plumes of black fire at Sabo. The Revolutionary blocks by crossing his arms, still rushing forward but slowing down. Seeing Kakashi throw two Kamui shuriken at him, END yells that nothing will survive his flames’ immense power. When the shuriken arrive at opposite sides of him, END casually holds out his palms to blast and instantly destroy them. Sabo comes out of the flames, tosses his pipe up, and repeatedly strikes END with Dragon’s Feast. When the pipe comes down, Sabo catches it and hits END’s skull with a Dragon’s Tail. Recovering and annoyed, END grabs the pipe, and yanks it to pull Sabo forward, punching him in the face. Hearing lightning crackling, END turns up to see Kakashi charging his Susanōō sword with Chakra. END is excited at the thought of facing a truly powerful attack, noting that the Ninja was holding out on him. Kakashi yells that he actually cares about his friends and doesn’t want them hurt by his attacks, adding that that sets Natsu apart from END, the former never being so careless to do so. END roars that he’s the real Natsu, saying he’ll kill the ‘nameless trash’ if Kakashi keeps bringing him up. The Ninja yells that he’ll stop the Demon. On Tenrou beach, Sasuke sees the Susanōō charging Lightning, muttering in concern for his old Sensei. When Sasuke stands up, the medics start showing distress, Tsunade sternly asking where he’s going. Sasuke says he’s had enough treatment if he can stand on his own. Frowning at the defiance, the Hokage realizes she might not have a choice, telling the Uchiha to do what he must. Sasuke then forms the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi flies down at END, swinging down his Divine Lightning Blade. Smirking, END gathers black flames, roaring to test his might against his opponent. END throws his fiery palms up and meets the giant sword of lightning, the collision making the lightning explode around the chasm, making it collapse. Zeref frowns in slight worry before remembering what he put into END’s programming. He recalls that Natsu was always passionate and driven, being far more adventurous than his older brother, like with climbing trees and challenging bigger bullies. Zeref knows that END would be able to easily stand up to something that powerful. Kakashi tries to move his sword back, but it doesn’t budge. END calls the attack impressive, saying Kakashi isn’t ‘complete trash’. The smoke clears to reveal the Demon holding the Ninja’s giant sword with enough strength to prevent it from moving. He comments that lesser beings would’ve been wiped out, but he is unlike anything the universe has ever seen, calling himself the mighty ‘Natsu Dragneel’. END tosses the sword up, forcing the Susanōō back, yelling that it’s his turn. The Demon leaps up, with a concerned Sabo rushing forward. END roars that the armor will break, gathering black flames and unleashing a barrage of fiery punches. Kakashi grunts at the force of each punch, and the Susanōō is completely shattered. While Kakashi is falling, and Sabo is charging, END envelops them both with a black flamethrower, yelling for both to burn. When both are knocked onto their backs, they get up as END resumes the assault. The Demon declares that the ‘tenacious losers’ are nothing to him. END burns right through Kakashi’s intangibility with Kamui, sending him flying with the strike. END then knocks Sabo down, the Armament Haki armor vanishing. Sabo weakly says how exhausted he is, while Kakashi grimly adds that last attempt to dodge took the last of his Chakra. Sabo chuckles that it sucks that two Alliance division commanders lost miserably to Zeref’s strongest Demon, wishing things could’ve been different. Kakashi apologizes for Sabo taking the fall with him, thanking him for doubling that time. END advances and gathers black flames, hoping the two are ready, claiming nothing will be left of them. The Commanders close their eyes to wait for death, and END screams for them to die. Suddenly, the black flames vanish, and a confused END starts swaying on his feet. Sighing, Zeref says he warned him not to overdo it, getting to his feet. END asks how, so Zeref explains that his body isn’t used to his tremendous Magic Power, so he exhausted himself, adding that he no longer has the power to cast a simple spell. When END curses in frustration, Zeref smiles and assures him that it’s okay, saying he’s proud of how well he did despite the recklessness. He then states that he’ll Transfer a technique to END’s mind, so he can use it to go to Rakuen. Zeref instructs his ‘brother’ to ask for Konton and say that he sent him, promising the Dark Lord will take good care of him. END thanks his ‘brother’ as Zeref puts his hand on the Demon’s forehead to use a Transfer Spell for Kakō. END then uses the technique, asking if he’ll see his ‘brother’ soon. Smiling, Zeref says of course, claiming they have the rest of their lives to make up for the time they’ve missed. With that, END nods and retreats to Rakuen. Zeref asks if the others liked meeting his little brother. Sabo growls at the ‘fake brother’, saying Zeref doesn’t know what an actual family is anymore. Zeref scowls at him insulting his wishes and the reason he joined the war in the first place. Kakashi is shocked that everything was to replace Natsu. Zeref elaborates that he wants to give his ‘little brother’ a world he deserves to live in, claiming the entire Wizard World his to control, vowing to purge anything non-ideal for ‘Natsu’. Zeref strides past the commanders, saying he should do something about them calling END a fake. He vows to eliminate the ‘failure’ claiming that they’ll have to accept it if there’s only one Natsu. Kakashi curses for him to leave his subordinate alone. Zeref advances on Natsu, gathering Death Magic around his palm. Natsu just cries and brokenly mutters about ‘lies’. Sighing, Zeref calls him a poor creature whose suffering will end. Suddenly, Monkey D. Luffy knocks Zeref several feet to the floor with a fist. Seeing Natsu, Luffy asks what happened to him. As Natsu just mutters about everything being a lie, Luffy sees the tears, and kneels down while asking if Zeref made him cry. Natsu just ignores that while chanting about ‘lies’. Frowning, Luffy says he has no idea what happened, but he doesn’t like Natsu saying everything is a lie. With a gentle smile, Luffy says that Natsu is his bro, asking him never to forget that. Natsu stops chanting as he starts crying more, the words giving some comfort. Luffy then gives a furious look, yelling for Zeref to ‘Get Your Ass Over Here’. Getting to his feet, Zeref frowns about settling things once and for all, calling it right that this would be the last battle on Tenrou. Zeref quickly appears a few feet from Luffy, and the two hatefully stare each other down. Zeref asks if he came for another round, while Luffy argues that he’s come to kick his ‘ass’. Omake: Happy Belated Birthday, 333Lucy Brook quickly tunes his violin. He then starts to play Photograph by Nickelback, for 333Lucy, singing all the while. Brook masterfully plays every single line, violin and voice. When the song ends, ND2014 pulls 333Lucy into an embrace, whispering a happy birthday to the dedicated reviewer. Appearing Characters E.N.D. Zeref Dragneel Natsu Dragneel Kakashi Hatake Sabo Orihime Inoue Arlock Benn Beckman Shikaku Nara Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Monkey D. Dragon Chitsujo Hibiki Lates Sasuke Uchiha Tsunade Monkey D. Luffy Omake Brook 333Lucy ND2014 Abilities Magic * Transfer Spell * Death Magic Curse *Black Flame Curse Jutsu * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu * Earth Style: Dark Swamp * Earth Style: Planet Splitter * Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan ** Kamui ** Susanōō * Earth Style: Flowing Earth River * Lightning Blade * Divine Lightning Blade Devil Fruit * Flame-Flame Fruit Haki * Armament Haki Weapons * Kamui shuriken Techniques * Shiten Kōshun * Fire Fist * Dragon’s Claw * Dragon’s Breath * Dragon’s Tail * Dragon Claw Fist * Dragon’s Fang * Dragon’s Feast * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 160 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Compulsory Next Chapter: Chapter 162 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Hero of the Sea Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign